Is There A Doctor In The House?
by JadedLogic
Summary: Doccubus! Bo struggles with her feeding,Lauren helps and discover what's causing it. A little bit of kenzi/lauren feuding. Baby fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Bo! What happened?"

"Stumbled across a very mean and seriously gross underfae but I'm fine." she breathed as she slumped against the bar.

"Underfae? Where?"

"It doesn't matter…right now I really just need a drink…."

Laurens eyes lowered slightly with her brush off but quickly went back to regarding the brunette with concern.

"You need to heal."

"I'm fine."

"Bo I don't understand. You're not fine you're bleeding and there's hemorrhaging. You might even be internally bleeding. Please you need to feed."

Bo's eyes watered and she felt her heart pulling painfully in her chest.

"I can't…" she whispered.

"What? Why not?"

"I...just…"Bo swallowed thickly and she prodded for answers.

"Are you feeling ill? If you are its perfectly normal for Fae to develop -"

"Lauren." She raised her brow at Bo's curt interruption. "I'm not Ill...I can feed I just don't want to right now."

"Bo-"

"Please…you have to understand." Bo's eyes were filling with tears. She moved closer to her and placed a reassuring hand on Bo's arm. This was not the reaction she was expecting

"I'm afraid to. My control has been all over the place lately. Last week….I nearly killed a man thankfully Kenzie stopped me."

"Why didn't you come to me Bo?" She asked softly.

"Because you have other things to worry about and I thought maybe it would pass but something's happening to me Lauren."

Bo looked frightened and if this tough, brave fighter was scared she knew this was serious. A succubus refusing to feed was a recipe for disaster, like a canister being heated beneath a flame ready to burst.

"Come let me take a look at you back at my lab." Bo slowly nodded as she took her by the hand. She gave Bo a tiny reassuring smile and Bo offered up a similar expression but she could still see the doubt and fear in her eyes.

"You said something is happening to you, can you describe it for me? What's changed?"

Bo had a gash above her eyebrow and she desperately wanted to get her help. These injuries would take much longer to heal without her feeding.

"Once I start feeding I can't stop. It's like a reset button has been pressed and everything you've done to help me has been erased." Bo looked deeply ashamed but it wasn't her fault. If something was affecting her she had no reason to blame herself for it "And I...I've been feeling abnormally worked up. My sexual urges are off the charts."

"Yet you won't feed? Bo surely that's creating even more of a negative effect on your body-"

"I know!"

Bo was frustrated more at the situation than at Lauren. She knew she had to feed but that was just as much of a problem for her.

Lauren cupped her face between her hands.

"We're going to figure this out ." She soothed. "But I want you to heal."

She pulled away from Bo and slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Bo's eyes instantly turned bright blue.

"Lauren no…"

"I trust you."

"Didn't you hear me when I said I can't stop? I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

She reached into her pocket and removed a syringe.

"I will stop you if you can't but I don't think that will just have to believe in yourself."

She completely removed her top now and Bo inched forward on the exam table.

"Thank you." Bo breathed before capturing lips in her own. Having Bo kiss her was always a rush but having Bo feed off of her? It was completely different. A rush of its own. She felt her life force draining, not unpleasantly, as Bo gripped at the back of her head drawing out a stream of wispy chi. It was exhilarating, and frightening all in one.

Bo sucked her chi and relinquished after a couple of seconds. Her cut was closing she realized happily.

Bo's eyes remained that hauntingly beautiful blue as she lifted her up onto the table. It had been a fantasy of hers to have Bo take her in her lab here and now that it was happening her body was humming in anticipation.

"Lauren…." Bo moaned her name as she straddled her. " if you have to, please stop me."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She wasn't so certain in her own abilities to do that anymore though. Bo felt too good. Bo paused still feeling apprehensive about this and she pulled her down back to her lips. Bo just kissed her for now, her hands roaming down across her hips where they met at her center. She was being gentle, and loving like she was afraid she would break. Bo released the button on her jeans and that tenderness disappeared. There was a new urgency in Bo's movements and the last of her clothing was tugged off.

Bo started drawing more of her chi and she felt breathless, light like she was falling away. It frightened her more than she cared to admitt.

Just in case she reached for- oh no. It was in her jeans. Of all the stupid oversights! If Bo sensed her panic she didn't let on but it didn't feel like Bo anymore. A sinking feeling entered the pit of her stomach. This was too dangerous she had to get away.

She tried to turn her head away from Bo but the succubus just held on tighter, drawing more of her chi. Faster and hungrier. Bo was more powerful than she thought.

"Bo." she choked out her name. "Stop."

She felt so weak. Bo kept going though and she felt a sadness not for herself but for Bo. Her vision started to dot but suddenly Bo was thrown off her.

Her fading vision returned to her as she gasped for air. Dyson?

He had Bo pressed up against the wall of her lab and she scrambled to her feet and for any bit of clothing. She threw on her lab coat nearby and rushed over.

Bo was still struggling to come back to herself as Dyson kept her still.

"Bo." She cooed. "You can control it. " She placed a hand on Bo's arm and that was the breaking point .

"Lauren?" Brown eyes filled with confusion. "Dyson? What happened?"

"You attacked Lauren."

"No! No Dyson-"

"She did. You were killing her."

Bo's eyes filled with tears and deep shame. She angrily pushed Dyson away as she ran out of the room.

"Bo!"

"Let her go." Dyson replied. She turned angry at him .

"Haven't you heard of tact before?" She hissed chasing after Bo.

"Bo!"

The succubus finally stopped after the fifth time she called her name.

"Lauren I can't right now."

"Please…" her tears matched Bo's. She felt so guilty. This was her fault.

"We need to talk about this."

Bo took one look at her pained expression and broke Into tears.

"Lauren I almost killed you. What is there to talk about. You trusted me and I-" she rushed over to Bo and stopped her with a kiss. A deep and possessing kiss.

"I love you."

She pulled away and Bo regarded her with confusion.

"I know you weren't trying to hurt me Bo. I pushed you to do this. I'm sorry."

Bo pulled her into a hug, and gripped onto her tightly. She buried her face into the side of Bo's neck and shut her eyes. This entire day was a roller coaster of emotions.

"Lauren….I never want to do that to you again. Please don't ask me to."

"Ok Bo." Her voice shook with emotion.

"Didn't the injection work?"

"I didn't get to use it. I'm an idiot. I left it in my jeans. "

"So if Dyson hadn't…."

"Possibly." It pained her to even admit that. Bo was devastated and started to pull away again.

"Bo...don't . Come on let's go back to my lab. We can run some tests to check if there is something interfering."

Lauren took her by the hand and led her back to the lab.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this…It's not a parasite or illness or we'd see an increase in leukocytes. But your testosterone levels! "

"What? You mean I'm turning into a man?"

"Bo I never said that. We all have testosterone men just have more and right now something is causing your hormones even your estrogen to rise. Testosterone is known to cause anger or uncontrollable outbursts. I'm thinking that might have something to do with your lack of control. I can develop a serum to counteract this and hopefully you'll see some improvements."

"That's….great. Thank you."

"It's only temporary until we understand what's causing this. It's not a cure Bo."

"I know." Bo squeezed her hand.

"We'll figure this out." Bo nodded and her eyes raked over her.

"You know I kind of like this look on you."

She tilted her head down and blushed despite herself. Damn sympathetic nervous system!

"I'm fairly certain the majority of my patients would come back with inaccurate test results mainly blood pressure and heart rate…"

"Hmm. Tell me more." Bo wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well...I'd take my stethoscope." She reached behind Bo and picked it up off the counter. "and press it here." Bo's eyes darkened as she touched it to her chest. "I'd ask them to take in several deep breaths." Bo smirked and played along. "And as I'm listening my lab coat would slowly start to fall open just a little." Lauren let her lab coat fall open revealing just the right amount of skin to get her pulse racing.

"I'd hear a notable difference in heart rate, perhaps they flush, and I'll look to them and see dilated pupils…" Bo was breathing deeper now. "a physiological response to visual stimuli…." She smirked and dropped her hand. Bo let out a breath.

"God Lauren you know what geek speak does to me."

"Yes, yes I do." She hummed. "Your limbic system triggers the reaction, the stimulation causing an increase in your libido. Mirror neurons cause the same reaction in me. A cocktail of hormones are released, physiological reactions occur, blood pressure increases as blood vessels expand, and all I want you to do is touch me."

"Lauren…." Bo pulled away "You have no idea how badly I want too."

She straightened herself out and exhaled.

"I'm sorry Bo. That was inconsiderate."

"No. I loved it. Very sexy. Doctor Lauren is my favorite." Bo breathed.

"I thought after hours Lauren was." She smirked.

"They're both my favorite."

"What did I ever do to get such a wonderful girlfriend." She looked up to the ceiling smiling and brought her gaze back to Bo.

But Bo was self doubting again.

"I'm the lucky one…." She replied. She hated seeing Bo so down.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we both change and I take us out for dinner? "

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. A date " she smiled. "And you can tell me all about that gross underfae."

"Ugh I don't know if that's dinner material. " Bo scrunched up her face and she laughed.

"Maybe not…i'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

She planted a kiss to Bo's cheek and watched her succubus leave.

She sat behind her microscope and sighed. She hadn't told Bo the entire truth. Bo was changing but it wasn't her hormones fault. Her cells looked to be malnourished, like her chi was being allocated elsewhere it was causing her body to try and regulate in anyway it could. Hence the increase in hormones. It was so strange considering how quickly Bo was able to heal from her. She'd have to perform some more tests before she had a definitive answer but there was definitely something inhibiting her absorption.

* * *

"Oh God that smell!" Bo put a hand over her mouth and hunched over.

"Bo you walk by here everyday and you've never had an issue with it before. "

"Yeah but it doesn't usually smell this bad!"

"Bo... it's a fish market. And it doesn't smell any worse than usual."

"Are you sure because I never get this nauseous…."

She rested a hand on Bo's back as she fought off throwing up their dinner.

"I'm fairly positive…." She studied Bo for a moment. "Heightened sensitivity to smell." She mumbled.

"What?"

 _Not hearing_ she added wryly to herself.

"A symptom of your recent change, a sensitivity to smell. I'll monitor you for other noticeable traits and perhaps we'll be closer to finding out what's happening."

She wrapped her arm around Bo and urged her past the street assaulting her senses.

"Since we're talking about symptoms…My boobs have been killing me."

"Your breasts?"

"Yeah they're so tender it feels like somebody squeezed them too hard."

She nearly stumbled as a sudden thought crossed her mind. These symptoms…..it couldn't be

"Bo I don't want to say anything until I'm certain but I need you to let me examine you back at your apartment ok?"

"Sure. Whatever you need to do."

Bo covered her mouth again and they were quickly past the offending street.

* * *

Kenzi was passed out on the couch when they arrived. She was slightly thankful because Kenzie always seemed to give her a hard time.

They went up to Bo's bedroom and she had her lay down. Always the doctor she pulled out her stethoscope from her purse.

"Really? You brought that on our date?"

"Bo." She laughed. "I always carry it with me."

She put the ear tips in and told her to sit still.

"What are you listening for?"

She had the drum pressed to Bo's stomach.

"Indigestion?" Bo joked.

She swallowed thickly. She wasn't mistaken.

"A heartbeat."

"I hate to break it to you doc but my heart's up here."

"Not yours…"

Any amusement in Bo's eyes quickly fell away.

"Bo I don't know how but I think you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Wow…"

"It would explain a lot of things. Your lack of control, your increase in appetite, the hormones, your sensitivity, the nausea."

"How can we know for sure?"

"Tomorrow I can perform an ultrasound."

She was certain she heard another heartbeat.

"How can I be pregnant though? I...haven't slept with anyone besides you Lauren and all of my feeding has been pg-13. "

Her heart swelled from Bo's confession .

"Wow. Bo that's so sweet…you didn't have to do that. "

"I wanted to…Of course I have to feed more often but I want you. Just you."

She leaned over Bo and kissed her tenderly.

When they separated Bo was looking at her like she was the world.

"If I am pregnant, would you...help?"

"Sweetie of course."

She wouldn't want it any other way.

She wrapped her arms around Bo and rested her head against her chest.

It Bo truly only had been sleeping with her, what if, through some Fae phenomenon the baby was hers? The very idea had her stomach flipping. She remembered when Bo had held the baby in Hecuba prison and they swooned over it. She never wanted a baby with someone else more than she had in that moment.

"Stay?" Bo asked .

She smiled and cuddled further into Bo.

"Yes."

Bo closed her eyes and the two of them quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"BO!" Kenzi jolted her out from her sleep. She sprinted down the stairs with a sword in hand.

"What? What is it?"

"Lauren's messing up the kitchen!"

"Kenz….you woke me up to tell me that? I thought you were in danger."

"But I am in danger. Who knows what she'll mess up next! The couch?!"

"You're overreacting besides she's making pancakes you love pancakes."

"Bo...please tell me she's not moving in with us."

"Kenzie she's not. And could you lighten up a bit."

She looked over to Lauren by the stove and felt her heart flutter. Seeing her cook for her and in her robe made her realize just how much she loved having her around.

"Bleh. Gross. Can you wait until I'm gone to do that or am I going to have to cuff the muff?"

She hit kenzi's arm.

"Ow!" kenzi's exclamation drew Lauren's attention over to them effectively ending their quiet feuding.

"Bo. Hi. "

"Hi Lauren. Breakfast looks delicious ."

"That's not what I saw you looking at." Kenzi mumbled just loud enough for both of them to hear. Lauren cast her head down slightly in embarrassment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. A little fatigued but I think that's because of Mr. Underfae."

Kenzie scoffed.

"You sure it's not because of a certain doctor."

"Kenzie! Please!"

"Whatever." Kenzie snagged a plate of pancakes and dropped onto the couch .

"I'm sorry about Kenzie she's just been a little protective of me lately."

Lauren wrapped her robe around herself a little tighter.

"It's nice to know you have someone else looking out for you. "

"Yeah. I guess it is."

They both moved their gazes to Kenzie who was dousing her pancakes in syrup.

"Hey kenz. How about some pancakes with that syrup."

"Ha ha."

She smirked and turned back to Lauren dropping her voice so Kenzie wouldn't hear.

"Thanks for staying….I really needed you with me last night."

"Bo, anytime. Whatever you need." Lauren smiled and God did she love that smile.

"After breakfast I was hoping we could head over to your lab? "

"Yes." Lauren breathed. "I really want to know."

"Me too."

She sat across from Lauren and they ate their breakfast with buzzing thoughts. After the first bite of her pancake she wanted her to cook for her every day.

"Lauren! How? These taste amazing."

"Well it has to do with the binding of the c02 it makes the pancake lighter and fluffier if I get the baking powder to fat content just right-"

"BORING!"

Lauren snapped her mouth shut and actually looked a bit wounded by Kenzi's remark. She loved them both but they never seemed to get along as well as she wanted them too.

"Never mind." Lauren sighed. She glared at Kenzi who was too busy stuffing her face to notice.

That wasn't very nice.

Halfway through her breakfast the nausea returned and she nearly knocked her plate to the floor from its sudden oncoming.

"Bo?" Lauren reached for her hand gripping the edge of the table.

"You okay?"

" I...feel sick."

"Why don't you go lay down for a little?"

"Yeah."

Upon seeing Bo's pale complexion Kenzie pushed her plate away.

"Pancakes with a side of salmonella anyone?"

"Kenzie it's not the pancakes!" Bo moaned.

"What like you're pregnant." Kenzie scoffed.

She exchanged a glance with Laure and Kenzie shot to her feet.

"Whoa. Hold on. Are you? "

"Maybe."

She lifted her hands out to her side and put them back down .

"Bo Bo! I usually hate kids but a little succubo would be so cute. "

Kenzie was practically bouncing with joy.

"I don't know if I am but Lauren thinks it's possible."

"If doctor ivy league here thinks you are then you probably are."

"It's not definitive yet." Lauren chimed in with a pointed finger.

"Then come on let's go get all definitive on this baby succubo!"

"Kenz…"

"Oh I get it. Only the girlfriend can tag along. Fine. I'll just sit here and clean up after Lauren's mess."

"Hey! I never said you couldn't go I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Fine. No hope here. Now Let's skedaddle."

Lauren seemed just as eager as Kenzie to head to the lab.

"Laurens driving."

"Great. By the time we get there your baby will be off to college."

She rolled her eyes. Kenzie was such a drama queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So after a very upsetting reaction to chapter 2 I took it down and rewrote it. It was never my intention to have it come across as anti-doccubus. Sorry to anyone that read it the first time, it wasn't my intention to be...crass? Anyway I will definitely stray far far** **away from my previous direction because I hate disappointing readers. I hope it hasn't ruined the story for you. I obviously took out the part that made so many people uncomfortable. A couple parts in here are the same but the overall mood/tone of this chapter has been reconstructed.**

Lauren's face was neutral, her eyes set with determination and focus as she looked over the monitor that only she could see. She loved seeing her like this, all profession and focused. She could sit and stare for hours but not today. She was too anxious waiting for Lauren's conclusion. Finally after several minutes Lauren calmly set the ultrasound probe down and a smile spread across her face.

"You're about 6 weeks in."

Her breath left her chest in an exhalation of shock and awe. She was pregnant...

"6 Weeks! How'd that go unnoticed." Kenzi said.

"I don't exactly menstruate Kenzi."

"WHAT? THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!"

Lauren poignantly ignored her comment.

"As soon as we're done here I want you to go out and feed off at least a couple of people."

"Lauren…"

"Bo you haven't been feeding enough. I saw the state your cells were in yesterday. It would make me feel better if you went out, you're feeding for two now. "

Lauren was always looking out for her. She wished she could show her the same amount of care and attention.

"Okay so BoBo will go out." Kenzi interjected. "But the real question here is who knocked her up?"

They exchanged hesitant glances. It pained Lauren to think it but it could be anyone. A stranger, a friend, but if Bo truly only slept with her this past month together it had to be hers. Right?

"I can perform a noninvasive prenatal paternity test to find out but not until she's 10 weeks into the gestation period. "

"Four weeks! I can't wait that long " Kenzi groaned.

 _Neither can I._ Lauren thought she desperately needed to know if it was theirs.

"That is if Bo wants us too. It's up to her."

"Yes. I want to know too." She met Lauren's eyes and they shimmered with love. Kenzi was stuck between the look and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok. This is heartwarming and all but I really gotta go meet a guy about a thing somewhere that's not here." Kenzi strode towards the exit and yelled back over her shoulder. "Congratulations Bo! "

With Kenzi gone Lauren became noticeably less tense.

"Bo I really want you to know how happy I am for you- for us."

She held both of Bo's hands in hers, looking at the backs of them as if they held the answers to what she was trying to say. She gave them a gentle tug before finding the right words.

"I want you to move in with me."

"Yes." Bo's reply was instant and made her face light up brighter than the sun.

* * *

Bo was a succubus she kept telling herself. This wasn't cheating she had to feed. It was a part of who she was but god it was difficult.

She wanted to make sure Bo had a handle on her abilities before leaving her alone. She didn't want Bo to go through the devastation of a feed gone wrong again, especially after the other night with Dyson's intervention. Bo was drawing on a very attractive woman's chi right now and had been for the past couple of minutes. When Bo finally stopped she found that even though she released her grip on her chair her hands were cramping.

Bo licked her lips, the blue fading from her eyes and she approached her, leaving the woman behind in confusion.

"I was in control the entire time." Bo grinned happily dropping onto the bar stool beside her.

"That's excellent!" It was good news especially for the baby. " Now as your doctor I recommend finding another participant."

"Lauren…"

"If you don't you risk poor fetal development."

"You're so adorable…" Bo smiled. "You pick."

"Me?" Oh that wasn't a good idea.

"Yes. I want you involved. As my girlfriend I think you should have a say as to who I feed off of."

Well if she was going to pick she might as well make this interesting. The corners of her mouth pulled upwards as she scanned the bar. The playful smirk made Bo's heart flutter. In the dark bar it was like a beacon. Lauren really had the best smile, even these small ones.

"That one." She pointed but Bo didn't look. She was too busy swooning over her beautiful smile.

"Bo-"Hungry lips cut off the rest of her sentence. After feeling so dejected from watching Bo feed she wasn't going to protest. Bo was hers. She wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and quickly forgot that they were on display for everyone around them to see.

When Bo softly bit her lower lip and that was her turning point back to reality.

"Bo…You need to go and feed."

"But you're so hot right now."

"Bo! Please." She ducked out from beneath Bo's arms with a pained expression. "I wish I was enough for you but I'm not. So you have to. Even...even if you fully need to feed I understand. What you're doing right now ...what I'm selfishly condoning isn't enough. You need to have sex Bo. As much as it pains me. You need to. "

She hung her head but quickly took in a breath and raised her chin.

"So I pick him over there." He wasn't her original choice. In fact she had made the first one as a jest but Bo hadn't looked. This one was more practical more aligned to where Bo needed to be right now. "He looks strong and capable of sustaining you and your needs." She knew her eyes were tearing.

"Lauren…."

"I know, I know. I feel so stupid right now. It's your biological need. Go. I'll be okay…"

"And what if I can't stop."

Her face softened.

"You can. You've done it before. Yes the baby is likely acting as some sort of buffer to that but I truly believe under the right set of circumstances and will power you can control it. You're strong Bo. But... just incase I want you to take this." She handed over the syringe. "You know what to do. If for any reason you start feeling yourself go use it. "

"What if I can't? What if it's too late?"

"Do you remember what it feels like when you're about to lose control?"

"Y-yes but I'm not sure I can stop it before it happens."

"Bo...you need to trust me. Stop doubting yourself. I would make you a serum to help but there's no way of knowing what it could possibly do to the baby."

"Ok I'll try..."

"Call me when you done?"

Bo nodded but could still see the hurt on Lauren's face. She was trying so hard not to be bothered by her feeding. When she started to turn Bo gently grabbed her arm.

"Lauren I just want you to know that when I feed I don't feel anything, not the way I feel when I'm with you. You're special. The people I feed off of are just that. I love you."

More tears filled her brown eyes, shimmering sadly in the bar's little light.

"I know Bo but it means the world to me to hear that. Now please. You have our baby to care for."

 _Our Baby._

* * *

"Hey Bo."

"Lauren could you please come over?"

"What is it? Are you okay? Is the baby-"

"Lauren!" Bo laughed. "everything is fine. I just want you to come over. I miss you."

"Oh." She heard the ruffling of papers as she imagine Lauren stood from her desk. "As soon as I finish up here."

"What are you working on?"

"Well..." She could hear the hesitancy in Lauren's voice. "I've been going over hypotheses as to how you could've gotten pregnant. The most obvious one being the traditional sense however the Fae world has it's surprises."

"And your other hypotheses?"

"Some sort of genetic mutation or gene splicing caused by chi during a feed, a rare Fae artifact which I've only just discovered because of Tricks' tomes, an ancient Fae's intervention...there are just so many possible explanations that seem even more likely than the last. And I have no way of testing them until we perform the paternity test."

Lauren was stressing out and getting flustered. She could hear how desperately Lauren was trying to reason the baby was hers.

"Hey...we'll know soon enough. You sound like you need a break. "

Lauren exhaled into the phone.

"I'll be over soon."

* * *

"Lauren." She hated the way Kenzi said her name sometimes, like she was the cause of so many problems. It wasn't helping her already poor mood.

"I got take out but since Lauren's here I'm sure she'll want to make us some fancy stuck up dinner like beef wellington or something ." Kenzi grumbled as she walked away leaving the door open.

There was only so much bashing from Kenzi she could tolerate.

"I'll have you know I don't care for beef wellington and take out is perfectly fine with me."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and but chose not to comment. It wasn't much of a comeback she realized.

Bo came over and put a hand on her shoulder. All of her irritation just seemed to dissipate, like drops of water meeting a hot stove.

"So what's the latest news on little Bo."

She smiled fondly at the mention of Bo's baby and reflexively spoke out.

"Its developing wonderfully, cellular perfection. If Bo keeps it up this baby will be a very beautiful healthy baby."

"Thanks Bo! Lauren how's the feeding going?"

Kenzi turned to Bo as she said this to make a rather rude point .

 _Don't hurt her don't hurt her she's Bo's best friend._ She chanted over and over in her head.

"Kenzi " Bo warned. "Can you try not to be so you. I just want us all to have a nice dinner ."

"Fine. Pass me the booze I'm going to need it."

Bo glared but passed it anyway.

They sat down at the clubhouse's table, opening the boxes of chinese food while she worked on opening a bottle of wine. Bo insisted that they have a drink even though she couldn't.

"In a couple of weeks we'll find out who the ...father is." She said popping off the cork.

"Gah! "Kenzi exhaled. "I'm dying to know. Who do you think it is? What if it's that dude you took home after we came back from the woods? Or what if it's Dyson?"

The glass she had been about to pour the wine into fell from her grip, shattering and drawing their attention back to her.

"Oops." She replied nervously. Just hearing Dyson's name had her gut churning.

Kenzi gave her a look but turned right back to Bo.

"I bet it was that model looking guy! Oh he was so fine. Bo can you imagine? The little Bo Bo would look like a goddess. It's a girl right? I want it to be a girl!"

She was desperately trying to tune out Kenzi's words as she cleaned up the glass with a brush and dustpan.

"Kenzi!"Bo exhaled. "Calm down. It's not either of them okay? You'll just have to wait."

"Wow baby isn't even born yet and you already sound like a mom. Okay last guess what about Ryan?!"

She couldn't listen to this anymore. She abandoned her task, tossed the broken glass into the trash, and headed straight for the doorway.

"Excuse me." She said quietly before heading for the stairs.

"What's her problem?"

"Kenzi it's possible the baby is hers."

"What?"

"I know crazy! But I'm sure she doesn't appreciate you throwing out my list of ex lovers…"

"Sorry Bo. I didn't even consider that. "

* * *

Lauren was sitting on the edge of her bed. Absent-mindedly tracing the sheets with her hand when she found her. She looked so defeated.

"Lauren she didn't know…"

Watery eyes met hers.

"I know. But it still hurts. God Bo I want this so much but biologically it's impossible. The closer we get to the ten week mark the more I know how naïve it was for me to even think it could be mine."

"Hey….you don't know that. Not everything is known about succubus right? I mean you're constantly discovering things about me I never knew."

She sat down next to Lauren and pulled her into her arms.

"I hope you're right Bo…"

She held Lauren, gently rubbing circles into her back while she buried her face in her neck. She had to be right because she was certain if Lauren wasn't the...father? It would destroy her. Minutes passed wrapped in each other's arms. She kissed the top of her head breathing in the soothing scent that was Lauren's shampoo. It had her heart surging in a familiar way.

"I love you." She breathed but the blonde had already drifted off into sleep. Lauren was overworking herself because of this baby. She wasn't going to wake her even if it was only 7 at night.

She tucked her in beneath the sheets and watched her sleep for just a moment, taking in the carefree stress less Lauren that wasn't often seen. She wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday.

When she went back downstairs Kenzi was glumly drinking straight from the bottle.

"So what is it? She slit her wrists? Down a couple pills?"

"Kenzi what has gotten into you lately? Why are you being so...bitchy!"

"I'm not being bitchy you're being a bad best friend."

"What?"

"We don't hang out or do anything anymore! It's all Lauren this Lauren that. Well earth to Bo I exist too!"

"Kenzi why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"She makes you happy ..."

"Aww. Kenzi that's so sweet " she smiled. "I promise more Kenzi and Bo time. But …."

"But?"

"Now's probably not the best time to tell you this but I'm moving into Lauren's ."

"I guess I should've saw this coming …"

"Kenzi I promise we'll still be best friends and hang. I'll visit whenever."

"Thanks Bo." They hugged and Kenzi smiled. "I'm the godmother right?"

"Yes." she laughed.

"Now I can leave my clothes lying around and dirty dishes out. Oh and I'll get your bed! Your closet! On second thought you need to leave right away!"

"Ha ha Kenz. Very funny."

"But for realz when are you going?"

"Sometime this week. I've got to pack…"

"Right."

"You think you can help?"

"That's all you Bo." Kenzi slapped her knee and left the table. "See you in the morning."

She sighed and looked over at Lauren's untouched meal. This baby just had to be hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lauren?" The bed was empty bedside her. Lauren always stayed until she woke. She called out for her downstairs but never got a reply.

Before her worry grew further she noticed the note on the counter

 **Bo,**

 **I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye. I received an urgent phone call from the clinic and had to leave. I'll call you when I can.**

 **Love,**

 **Lauren. Xoxo**

She frowned. She had wanted to spend her morning with Lauren.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios." Kenzi yawned.

"The clinic. They called Lauren away."

"Well that's her job."

"I know. I just wish she didn't work so hard." Kenzi regarded her heartbroken expression and decided exactly what she needed.

"Come on we're going shopping."

* * *

"Why is God like this? What did I ever do to him? These boots are just wasting away in there Bo. " Kenzi had her face pressed up against the glass, pracitcally drooling over the boots she couldn't afford."Who else but me could love and care for them the way their creator intended? It's not right Bo…."

"You're birthday's coming up."

"Bo don't even joke about that. Boots are off limits !"

She smiled at Kenzi's drama.

"I don't joke about boots. I know you and I'm saying maybe if you promise to be nicer to Lauren."

Kenzi pushed off the glass.

"Lauren? Sweet kind, intelligent Lauren? I could never be mean to her."Kenzi gushed without any hint of sarcasm.

"Kenzi…"

"Ok fine. I'll ease up but can you blame me? The woman ruined Doritos for me Bo. Is nothing sacred to her?"

She laughed. Yes Lauren had a habit of geeking out. But it was what made her so...her.

They continued past the shop but Kenzi looked back at it for as long as she could. It put an amused smile on her face.

Hours into their outing with a couple bags of clothing her phone finally rang. She had been waiting for Lauren to call all day.

"Hey Bo." She heard the smile in Lauren's voice over the phone."I missed you this morning but they needed me to come in there was an attack on Dark Fae territory. I just managed to sneak away to call you."

"Lauren have you found anytime to even eat?"

"No...but I will it's just there hasn't been enough help around here."

"Kenzi and I could help."

At hearing her name being volunteered Kenzi shook her head pleadingly. She mouthed the word boots though and Kenzi yielded.

"Thats kind of you to offer Bo but the Morrigan doesn't want any outsiders inside the clinic right now."

"But I'm dark Fae."

"What I mean is….she doesn't want too many people aware of the situation. Its risky for me to even be telling you this."

"Lauren Please. I want to help."

"Alright….I'm sure I could convince her. Just promise you'll do what I ask of you."

"Of course." she purred.

"Bo." She warned. "I'm serious. There's a lot of injured possibly dying Fae here. If you're going to help I need you to promise me you won't be a distraction. "

"Yea. Sure."

She was slightly offended that Lauren thought she would do that at a time like this but knew she was just being cautious.

"See you soon."

"Bye…"

"Bo you're so lucky you know my weakness."

She grinned and they headed for the clinic.

* * *

"I need 5ccs of epinephrine stat!" Lauren bellowed. The clinic was in a rush. Nurses and aids running all over the place tending to bleeding and unconscious Fae.

Lauren looked exhausted and she wondered what time she had left the clubhouse.

A nurse rushed over to Lauren and handed over the requested dosing.

The Fae before her noticeably went still and Lauren sighed in relief. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up.

"Bo! Kenzi! Thank you for coming. I could really use you over by the recovering patients. Water, blankets, bandages whatever they need. Lisa will tell you what to do but I can't stay and talk. I have an emergency surgery to perform on a harpy."

Lauren spoke quickly, her voice adding to the chaos around them.

"Lauren what's going on? Who did this? "

"I'm sorry Bo I can't talk. All I know is these Fae were in Dark Fae Territory when they were attacked. The Morrigan hasn't told me anymore than that."

She nodded and tried not to get so concerned over Lauren's obvious fatigue.

"Did you eat yet?"

One look from Lauren said no. She missed dinner, breakfast and it was well into the afternoon.

"How can you perform surgery when you're like this Lauren?"

"I have no choice! There is nobody else. It just happens that the only other surgeons at our disposal were injured in the attack! I can't rest until I know they'll be okay... I'm their only chance."

Selfless. She loved that about Lauren but this was crazy. She knew she couldn't talk her into resting for a little while either.

"I love you." She whispered, planting a kiss to Lauren's cheek. The blonde seemed to deflate with the gesture. A sigh leaving her before smiling warmly at Bo.

"I love you too Bo. Thank you….I shouldn't be here too much longer. Most of the patients have been stabilized."

She rushed on by her leaving a clueless Bo and Kenzi behind.

Hours later Bo and Kenzi were still helping with the clinic. They mostly dealt with the smaller more manageable patients, bandages and bandaids. Their lack of experience didn't matter because everyone there was grateful for the help. They just did as they were told and Kenzi surprisingly didn't complain.

Lauren came back with blood shot tired eyes. It was a long day for her and Bo just wanted to take her home and have her pampered. She was heading their way when a nurse stopped her.

"Dr. Lewis patient in bed 13 is exhibiting signs of meningitis we need a second opinion."

Lauren looked regrettably between her and the patient before heading off once more.

Lauren was never going to get out of here. She frowned and continued changing the Fae's bandages before her.

"Bo I'm tired…" Kenzi moaned. "Can I please go now. "

"Yeah. Thank you for coming Kenz. It meant a lot."

"What are bffs for."

Kenzi dropped her gloves in the trash and dragged her feet out of the room. She felt the same exhaustion and if she was tired Lauren had to be near collapsing.

Lauren was examining a man practically encased in bandages. Her stethoscope was pressed to his chest as she instructed him to breath. She jotted down some notes on her clipboard and moved to the next bed. Bed after bed she performed the same tests until she reached second to last bed where she paused to lean against a nearby piece of equipment. She really did think Lauren was going to collapse. She rushed over causing Lauren to practically jump in surprise.

"Jesus...Bo…" She sounded out of breath.

"You're scaring me Lauren. You need to go home now. The nurses here know what they're doing. I've seen it."

She rested a hand on Lauren's shoulder and felt her lean into the touch.

"Just a few more patients."

"You're about to pass out Lauren . A few more patients is out if the question. "

Lauren was gripping onto her for support now and a small sway in her step told her Bo was right.

"Ok... We'll go home now but I need to find Lisa first."

They found Lisa and Lauren informed her of the tasks that needed to be done. Lisa wrote them down and she was reassured that everything was going to be fine.

She drove Lauren back to her apartment to make sure she got the care she needed. She hadn't officially moved in yet but the majority of her belongings were already here. So spending the night wasn't unheard of especially considering Laurens condition.

"Bo. Thank you for your help today."

A nice meal had Lauren feeling much better.

"You're welcome. I was glad I could help you."

"I'm sure the Morrigan will appreciate it too." Lauren leaned back on her couch and closed her eyes. "What a day…."

"You were amazing." She sat down beside her and pulled her into her arms. Lauren mumbled something incoherent before resting her head against her shoulder. She had her eyes closed but something was keeping her up despite the exhausting day. One of her hands sat against her stomach absent-mindedly rubbing it and she knew why she hadn't fallen asleep. She was still thinking about the baby. Four weeks suddenly felt like a lifetime.

The next couple of weeks with Lauren were magical despite the agonizing wait. When she finally finished moving into Lauren's her heart couldn't stop swimming with joy. Everything in the apartment was so Lauren. Her microscope, the beakers, even her kitchen. She felt privileged getting to share the space with her. The only downside, if there truly was a downside, was seeing how much Lauren buried herself in research. More specifically her pregnancy. Lauren devoured tome after tome, she had sheets full of notes and everytime she found a new addition to her hypotheses she felt a little more guilty. What if it wasn't Laurens? What if she was wrong? But Lauren was devoting herself to discovering the truth and it was too painful to stop her. They would just have to wait.

"It's time."

"Time?" Kenzi echoed

"To figure out who the father is."

"Oh! That time!" Kenzi eagerly stepped aside and let them in the clubhouse.

Lauren didn't want to perform the test at the lab because of the Morrigan and her surveillance. So she had performed the necessary tests at home before sending out the samples to a separate facility where they could break down the genetic sequencing for her. They sent back the raw data with no analysis on their part. Lauren asked them not to for the fear of misinterpretation. The data currently sat on a USB that Lauren had in her pocket.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

Lauren exhaled and began the process. They hovered over Lauren as she ran it through a program. The computer scanned and scanned the data before finally producing a pop up.

"Whatever it says Bo. I'll still be there for the baby."

"JUST CLICK ON IT ALREADY!" Kenzi erupted.

Lauren clicked and leaned in to read the text.

"Sample A (Dyson)0% …Sample B (Ryan) 0%...Sample C (Lauren)…."

Lauren backed away from the screen.

"What! What does it mean?"

Kenzi grabbed onto Lauren's arm nearly shaking it out if her.

"Sample c 99.9%. It's ours. Bo! I can't believe it." Kenzi released her arm and squealed in delight.

"This test is as accurate as it can get. "

So much relief, a huge weight was lifted and she wanted to cry. Watching Lauren these past couple of weeks had been killing her.

She pulled Lauren in for a deep and possessing kiss that took the breath right out of her.

"We're going to have a baby…."

She kissed her again and backed Lauren up against the wall in a whirlwind of emotion.

"Hey whoa Kenzi still right here!" She had every intention of stopping but Lauren slipped her tongue into her mouth and she lost any desire to care about Kenzi.

"I can't believe you two. Fine go have sex. It's not like you can get Bo pregnant again!"

Kenzi fled the room shaking her hands and spewing out multiple ews on her way out.

"We're having a baby…." She said again.

Lauren felt the same surreality hitting her. She moved her lips down Lauren's neck who took the time to gasp for lost air.

"I was so afraid it wasn't mine Bo. The likelihood was up there but the genome sequencing indicates contribution from my own. My x chromosomes and your x chromosomes have somehow combined to create fully functioning y chromosomes."

"The geek speak is working."She grinned biting her earlobe.

Succubus teasing was Lauren's favorite. She let out a shuddery breath and held onto Bo tighter.

"We should really head back to our place and celebrate…."

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews you guys are making me work! Had to make adjustments and I want to clear things up. I included Ryan and Dyson into the testing as more of a to make Lauren feel better thing. She's all sciency so of course she wants to be certain. As a possible I know people are confused about the testing, I guess I was confused and we were all a whole lot of confused so I changed it. Hopefully we're less confused. Annnndddd I just want to say Bo was feeding off of people but not having sex. Kenzi doesn't know that so naturally her comments don't help. Those are the little things that have been bugging me and since I can't reply to guest comments this is my solution. I hate having to say this as an author's note because I feel like the story should say it for me so I'll be going back to see where things went wrong. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
